This specification relates to database design.
Structured query language (SQL) is a computer language based on relational algebra that is used for querying and managing data in relational database management systems. A relational database management system (RDBMS) is a database system based on a relational model where data is organized into tables and relationships among tables are maintained. Data in a RDBMS can be compressed to reduce its storage space. Database design is typically a process of determining a physical model for data in a database in order to improve the performance of the database.